The relationship between aspects of the family environment and adaptation of yound children at home and in school is studied in kindergarten age children and their mothers. This is a followup of a sample of low income mothers and their children who were studied during pregnancy and when their children were infants. Maternal demographic and psychological variables are hypothesized to predict the child's academic competence during the early school years. Maternal adjustment, positive versus negative perceptions of the infant, and maternal behaviors of acceptance versus rejection are hypothesized to predict the child's social and emotional adjustment at home and in school. The stability and/or predictability of maternal characteristics during the kindergarten year from maternal characteristics collected during pregnancy and infancy is tested. The long term effects of early extended contact between mother and infant after delivery on parent and child variables are also assessed. Separate analyses of black and white low income children and of boys and girls are performed to determine whether findings can be generalized across groups. Over 70 percent of the study population is black.